Touch screens have been widely used as a direct, convenient, and fast-responsive interactive interface in many applications of consumer electronics products such as smart phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers. Currently, a capacitor-based touch screens have been the main stream technology in the display field. Examples of capacitor-based touch screens include One Glass Solution (OGS)-type touch screens, Glass-Glass (GG)-type touch screens, and Glass-Film-Film (GFF)-type touch screens.